


make the yuletide gay

by bukowsking



Series: teenage love affair [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is absolutely smitten, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New York City, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so is tony, don't make me let them go, god i love these characters so much, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: james remembers the first time he and tony came here, last christmas, and how in awe they both were over how stunning and magical this place was. while they were a little more used to it this time around, it still brought warmth to them both to be together in such a beautiful place. then again, any place with tony in it was beautiful.orjames and tony enjoy their second christmas season in new york. of course there's a twist.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: teenage love affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN i really can't leave these two alone okay i'm sorry i just love them way too much. enjoy some tooth rotting christmas fluff. xx
> 
> (can be read alone but i highly recommend reading the first fic beforehand)

Turns out Winter in New York is about seventeen times more freezing than Indiana ever was. James makes Tony bundle up, much to the smaller man's dismay, but James reminds him it'll be worth it when he doesn't end up with a cold again like he did last year. Tony was absolute _hell_ when he was sick. Constantly whining about being too cold or too hot, not having enough blankets, having too _many_ blankets, and don't even get James started on how many times he'd had to throw his homemade chicken soup out because Tony thought it _wasn't chicken-y enough_.

But James accepts it all, the good, the bad, the utterly annoying, because that's what you do when you're in love. The kind of love that Shakespeare wrote sonnets about and the kind of love you only heard about in Frank Sinatra songs. 

A year out of Shelbyville and in all honesty, not too much has changed. Becca's got her own little apartment not too far from theirs, Pietro having finally made the move after some months of serious dating. James couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend for his baby sister, and he knows Ma would be pleased, too. Becca's heart transplant went about as well as expected, and though she still had a truckload of medications to take every morning to make sure her body didn't reject the organ, it was something they all figured they'd prefer to the alternative.

Clint ran off to be with Wanda a few months after that. They all saw it coming, with how often the couple spoke on the phone and how depressed Clint had been getting from not being able to be around her. Although James didn't know her well, he could obviously see how far Clint had fallen for her, and he even encouraged Clint to move out, regardless of how much he'd miss the man who'd become his closest friend. 

Steve Rogers was still the same stubborn old coot he'd always been, but with time came the healing of a broken friendship. Slowly, but surely, he and James had been on the rocky road back to how things used to be. Only better, because Steve had thoroughly and formally apologized to them both for, well, everything. Which isn't to say they didn't still have moments where their heads butted, but those moments were becoming few and far between. James even caught he and Tony facetiming once, something secretive and whispered that, to this day, James was completely in the dark and confused about. Those two being in cahoots had to mean the end of the world.

But back to this morning.

"But baaaby. No one can see how hot I look in my outfit if I have to wear this goddamn coat. I look like a marshmallow!"

"A _hot_ marshmallow. Don't worry, honey, all of Rockefeller Center's gonna want a piece of that ass no matter what it's dressed up in."

Tony's answering smile is just downright adorable, and he leans up on his tippy-toes to grace James' lips with an appreciative kiss. There's matching smiles on each of their faces, and even though they'd been together for two years now, those damn butterflies never seemed to dissipate. Not that James was complaining. His Ma had always told him and Becks stories about Prince Charmings and true loves and the like, and he just knew that if she were still here, she'd agree that Tony was his.

"You always know exactly what to say. I love you." Tony's words are spoken in a lovelorn sigh, and then he's pinching James' behind. "Now get out so I can pee in peace."

James' laugh carries as he exits the bathroom, leaving Tony to it as he shakes his head fondly. He bites his lip, reaching his hand into his coat pocket and thumbing over the small box nervously. _God, I hope you were right, Becks. I really want Tony to like it._

\--------------------------

Rockefeller Center is absolutely _packed_ , but James didn't exactly expect much different for Christmas Eve in New York City. People huddled together like sardines to get their pictures by the big tree, families skated around happily on the ice, and friends gathered in the cafe to mull over their hot chocolates and catch up before the end of the year. James remembers the first time he and Tony came here, last Christmas, and how in awe they both were over how stunning and magical this place was. While they were a little more used to it this time around, it still brought warmth to them both to be together in such a beautiful place. Then again, any place with Tony in it was beautiful.

Currently, his small boyfriend was trying to navigate his way through the amassed crowd to find someone to take their picture. "God, you'd think people would learn how to walk." Tony's voice comes out in a huff, and James' cheeks flush in a bit of embarrassment when several dirty looks are thrown Tony's way. _It's New York, people. Learn how to move or get the hell out._

He meant it when he said Tony was scrappy. But in times like these, it certainly pays off, because he's found the perfect spot for their photo where there's a little bubble of breathing space, and it's not too far nor too close to the tree. James' heart suddenly leaps into his throat and his hand starts to sweat where it's tucked into his glove. He's sure if his metal hand could, it would be sweating, too. Tony eyes him a bit suspiciously, those perfect eyebrows furrowed as he reaches out to pull James in to his side. "You alright, snowflake? Lookin' a bit green around the gills, there."

"oh, um, yeah, sorry, just. You know how I get bein' in crowds. Sorry."

"hey, it's alright, baby, we'll get our picture and then we'll head straight home, yeah? I bet Tasha and Pep are already waiting for us on the couch. You know how good Nat is with a bobby pin."

James laughs, and smiles wide at the thought of their friends all gathered in the apartment and sharing a nice evening together and exchanging gifts. Rhodey was even supposed to be in attendance too, Carol having stayed home to celebrate with her own family. It was the perfect night for what James had planned.

Tony's asked a younger guy to take their photo, someone who looks like he might take a lot of his own selfies and would now a thing or two about getting a good angle. James' grin is tight and full of nerves when Tony's back at his side, and they both turn to flash their biggest smiles for the camera, arms around each others' waists. The kid takes a few shots, adjusting every few seconds, and then he's moving to hand Tony's phone back when James blurts out, "wait, actually - I'm sorry, just one more, please?" 

For what it's worth, the kids just chuckles awkwardly and says okay, but Tony's turned to him with that confused look again. James tries not to pass out as he drops to one knee in front of the man he loves and reaches for the box in his pocket again. This time, he pulls it out and opens the lid, revealing a stunning red ruby embedded in a simple golden band with the word "eternity" carved on the inside. It wasn't much in the way of flash, but Becca swore up and down that this ring was _Tony_ and if James walked out of that store with anything else, he was an idiot. And so here it was.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I've loved you for so long, and so hard, and calling you my boyfriend just doesn't feel like enough anymore. You're my love, my best friend, my family, and it's about time that we make this a done deal. So, darlin', what do you say? Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

He really can't discern what the look on Tony's face means, but when the brown-eyes genius steps back to reach into his own pocket to pull out a ring of his own, it all just makes sense. They both laugh, and there's no words needed to confirm their commitment, because their subsequent kiss says it all. The applause and cheering from the crowd is deafening, but it all melts away when Tony slips the blue diamond ring on James' ring finger, the metal of his hand only serving to compliment the most perfect piece of jewelry he's ever seen. Tony's got the red ring on his, and they make their way back to the apartment in soft giggles and warm smiles. 

When their friends all greet them with cheers and wolf whistles, James can practically feel the presence of his parents watching on with proud and happy smiles. Maybe he had to thank Steve after all, because out of this absolute mess, they gained a love to last the ages.

Plus, having Tony ride him into the sunset while calling him his _fiance_ was pretty sweet. James was pretty damn lucky in the end. They all were.

**fin.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms always appreciated!! xx


End file.
